


Causal Affair

by hxilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slutty Hinata, TsukiHina, well just really good at blowjobs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: Tsukishima Kei had a huge problem with Hinata Shoyou.He had a problem with how touchy the hyperactive boy was. More specifically, how every time Hinata felt the need to wrap his stubby little arms around him or climb on his back because “he liked to be tall”, it would leave a tingling sensation that would only be settled when his hand was wrapped around his dick with images of the orange haired boy flooding his mind.





	Causal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything smutty in so long and i've missed it !   
> So here's a lil Tsukihina for you sinners.

Tsukishima Kei had a huge problem with Hinata Shoyou.

He had a problem with how touchy the hyperactive boy was. More specifically, how every time Hinata felt the need to wrap his stubby little arms around him or climb on his back because “he liked to be tall”, it would leave a tingling sensation that would only be settled when his hand was wrapped around his dick with images of the orange haired boy flooding his mind. 

He also had a problem with Hinata's shorts. Yes, that sounds strange but hear him out. Lord forbid Hinata can wear normal shorts to practice like the rest of his team. No, he feels the need to come in tiny, black and white Adidas shorts that stop right below his ass. They hug his smooth thighs so beautifully he wonders if they were made just for him.

There's one incident that will never leave his mind about those damn shorts. An impromptu practice 2 v 2 left Tsukishima with a hardening member and a snickering best friend, who was the only person who knew about the blond boy's 'hatred’. 

Hinata was chosen to be on his team for the round, just as a fun little twist of switching best friends. But Tsukishima knew there was no way in hell they would actually win when the shorter boy asked Tsukishima to position himself in the back. If you don't understand, it means he would have a full view of Hinata’s ass as it moves around the court. 

If that wasn't torture enough for the boy, the ball dropped giving Hinata the opportunity to bend down right in front of Tsukishima, raising his shorts up and exposing the actual cheeks of Hinata's butt. The tall boy swore he had just entered his own personal heaven. To say the least, that match was rather painful to sit through. Literally. 

And it's only gotten worse, Tsukishima started to wonder if Hinata was doing these things on purpose. 

“Tsukishima!! Do you like my new volleyball socks?” Hinata ran up to the blond on their way to practice. Tsukishima’s eyes trailed down his small body, breath hitching slightly at he admired the matching knee high socks around his legs. What he wouldn't do to have him sit on his face in just those socks. 

Hinata popped one against his thigh, grinning at the suffering boy innocently as if he was genuinely just asking a question. 

“Why are you asking me? I don't care. You look just as stupid as you normally do, Shrimp.” Except for the fact that he did care, a little too much. Hinata frowned slightly as the words settled in. 

“No need to be so rude. Meanie-Shima” Hinata huffed, walking a little faster, not turning around for the remainder of the walk. Tsukishima hated himself for the guilty feeling that rose in his body, but he just ignored it and continued walking behind the small decoy. 

Hinata didn't so much as look at him for the remainder of the day. Matter of fact, the remainder of the week. It was only 4 days but still, there were no 'unwanted’ hugs or Hinata starting up conversations. Nothing from the boy. 

“What'd you do to Hinata?” Daichi and Sugawara asked Tsukishima after practice on the 5th day of being ignored. 

“I did something?” Tsukishima's monotone personality refused to give as he barely looked up from his phone.

“Well you obviously did something because Hinata doesn't hold grudges yet he's still very upset with you.” He actually put his phone down for that. 

“All I said was he looked stupid, nicer than most of the things I say to him. I don't know why he's being such a brat”

“You and Hinata are cleaning the gym together. You either apologize and make up or sit out of practice until you do.” Suga placed his hand on his hip like a scolding mother would. 

“Whatever” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and watched as they walked away. 

Soon the gym cleared out and Hinata and Tsukishima were the last people in the room. Hinata hadn't looked at him once, signaling that he was indeed still pissed at the middle blocker. 

“So you're just going to ignore me?” Tsukishima didn't bother getting up from his spot on the bench. 

“Are you serious right now?” Hinata's eyes widened and his cheeks grew cherry red. Tsukishima only shrugged. 

He knew he should just apologize and get this over with so he could go back to crushing on Hinata and Hinata could go back to being annoying oblivious as always. 

Hinata walked over to him like a little ball of anger that Tsukishima could only compare to a feisty puppy. He also noticed just how close Hinata was, standing barely any taller than the sitting boy. 

“You're such an asshole and you don't even care!” Hinata looked him straight in the eye. As if his look as a magically power on Tsukishima, he suddenly felt extremely guilty. 

“I-” He started but only got cut off by the short boy who poked a finger into his chest. 

“No! Don't even say anything! I can't believe I actually like you Tsukishima” Hinata's eyes widened and if his face could get any more red, he'd be the author's hair. The finger that was poking his chest was removed and a hand was slapped over his mouth as if that would take back the words he just said with his head down to the gym floor. 

Tsukishima eyes matched Hinata's as he swallowed a breath he didn't know he was holding. His hand reached up and took Hinata's hand from his mouth. Standing up, he kept the small hand in his own and bend down slightly. 

“Look at me”

“If you're going to laugh and say something rude then go ahead and do it already, you jerk. jerk-Shima!” Hinata slowly looked up at Tsukishima. 

With every ounce of confidence he could muster, Tsukishima leaned down and pushed his lips to Hianta’s. The small boy tensed in surprise but began moving his lips against Tsukishima’s. Hinata's arms hooked around Tsukishima's neck, standing on his tiptoes for better access. 

Tsukishima felt like he'd entered the highest level of heaven, he's thought of this moment many times in his mind but they would never compare to the actual thing. He took it upon himself to rest his hands on Hinata's waist, pulling their bodies closer while his lips never left. 

He couldn't help himself as his hands left their position on his waist and trailed down, cupping Hinata's ass. Hinata gasped against Tsukishima's lips, giving him the opportunity to let his tongue explore the foreign canvas that was Hinata. 

God, had he waited so long to do that.

Hinata was the first to pull back, giving Tsukishima the most beautiful look he thinks he's ever seen. Hinata's eyes were heavy, lips wet and swollen, looking absolutely gorgeous. 

Small hands pushed Tsukishima back on the bench and before he knew it, Hinata was on his lap, thighs on either side of him in a straddling position. Tsukishima fist were balled to the point where his knuckles turned white, he needed to know what he did to deserve this. 

Hinata had these hungry eyes, so passionate as always but now they held a fire Tsukishima’s never seen before. 

“I’ve waited so long for this.” 

“likewise”

Tsukishima's lips immediately attacked his neck, kissing and sucking, leaving a little red mark that would soon turn into a obvious love mark. He would be worried about Hinata’s mom seeing it or friend's if he wasn't so into the shrimp letting out the softest little breaths of pleasure in his ear. 

Hinata took it upon himself to grind his hips against Tsukishima's, all while in those fucking shorts. Tsukishima’s hands took their position back on the small boy’s ass, hands slipping into the shorts. 

His grip was hard as he used this position to help control Hinata by guiding him on where to grind. It was no secret by now Tsukishima was hard and the same goes for Hinata, so the slightest of friction has both boys groaning. 

“Meanie-oh-Shima! Please.” Hinata moaned, as Tsukishima gave one particularly nicely angled thrust that showed just how eager both boys were. 

“You are unbelievable, tell me what you want” Tsukishima was genuinely surprised when Hinata’s hand slipped in between them and palmed Tsukishima through his own shorts, earning loud sigh from the blond boy.

“I want you inside me now, I need it” Hinata actually whined, his small hand wrapping around Tsukishima’s dick through the cloth, making him growl. Hinata slid down from his position on Tsukishima's lap and was suddenly between his legs. 

Hinata tugged his shorts down, letting them pool at his ankles along with his boxers. The look in Hinata’s eye when Tsukishima’s dick sprung back against his stomach was almost scary. He had this sparkle in his eye, almost like the one he got whenever they won a match. 

“Bigger than I thought” Hinata mumbled, letting his hand stroke him, base to tip. Before Tsukishima had time to scold him for his stupid little comments, Hinata’s lips were already around his. Tsukishima’s head flew back as he moaned out. How did no one know the shrimp was so slutty. 

“ fuck Hinata where did you learn this from” He couldn’t even describe the feeling of Hinata’s mouth around him even if he wanted to. 

Hinata had his eyes closed in concentration as he bobbed his head, humming around the blond as his hands tangled into his soft hair. Tsukishima finally willed himself to open his eyes and look down at Hinata and oh god was that a mistake. 

As soon as Hinata noticed Tsukishima’s eyes on him, he smirked around his cock, the little fucker was too good at this. Hinata went in a pattern that was captivating, up down up down up down down down- oh my fucking god. Hinata’s nose was buried in a patch of course, blond hair. Tsukishima gasped, fingers curling harder into Hinata’s hair, he couldn’t help the trust of his hips, pushing up into Hinata’s mouth. 

“I’m c-close” Tsukishima grunted out, Hinata practically ignored him and kept his pace of leaving no part of his dick untouched and it made Tsukishima's head spin. 

With his hips stuttering up with one final thrust, he came into Hinata’s mouth. He shuddered at the gurgling noise Hinata made around him and the fact that Hinata didn’t stop, he was dead set on not letting any of the thick liquid leave his lips.

Finally, after Tsukishima groaning and pulling at his hair, Hinata came off of him with a ‘pop’. The little shit looked up at Tsukishima with a smile and licked his lips as if he was oh so innocent. His lips were swollen and wet and he spent a good 5 minutes coughing and laughing, it was somewhat a sight Tsukishima enjoyed. Only Hinata could turn a moment like this into a light and fluffy one. 

“Wow Dorky-Shima, you were so hot! All like ‘GWAHH’. You made me come just from that!” Hinata’s cheeks were still rosy as ever and Tsukishima stared at him dumbfounded. 

“Did you actually?” He actually let out a breathless laugh, pulling his own boxers and shorts up. Hinata nodded, giggling as he took his seat back on Tsukishima’s lap. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Hinata’s arms wrapped around Tsukishima's neck as he laid his head against his shoulder. 

“Well you’re stuck with me so you better start thinking” Somehow Tsukishima really didn’t mind this.


End file.
